Undeniable Attraction
by Toughluckbaby
Summary: AU Bad boy Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf meet for the first time at school she thinks he's abnoxious and he thinks she's like every other girl he's tried to make a move on. Until one day he realizes that maybe she's changed him for the good. R
1. Chapter 1

Blair and Dan- Undeniable attraction

AU Bad boy Dan Humphrey and his rich and wealthy family move to the upper east side of Manhattan. When he meets Blair she thinks he comes off as arrogant, self absorbed, and immature like every other guy out there. He thinks she comes off as every other girl he's met, until he realizes that she might change his life forever.

Chapter 1

Dan Humphrey stepped inside of his new private school in Manhattan and as he looked around he felt like he was right at home. As he took a big bite of his apple he was thinking of new ways to ditch class or which girls he should try to hit on. He was pretty much like this at his other school, a troublemaker; he got in trouble for being caught for drinking or smoking on school grounds or for ditching class or for disrupting the class by giving the teachers a hard time.

He lived in Laguna Beach, California and he lived alone with his dad and his sister, Jenny. His mom was pretty much out of the picture and was married to someone else. She visited them once and a while like on holidays or special occasions. His dad always worked late and didn't have a chance to spend time with Jenny or Dan. Jenny was the good one in the family and Dan didn't have to try to keep an eye on her but instead it was vice versa, Jenny was looking out for her big brother. No matter how much family tried to get him out of trouble he still continued to get himself into more trouble again and again. He promised his sister and his dad that he would keep out of trouble once he came to his new school but unfortunately he fell short on that promise.

Dan was about to go to his first period when he bumped into a girl who turned fast around the corner of the hallway. That girl was Blair Waldorf, she gave him that mischievous smile and said to him in a cold tone, "Watch where you're going."

His first agenda of the day was to find out who this girl was. His eyes scanned up and down at her figure and smiled. She rolled her eyes and demanded, "What the hell are you looking at?"

He said in a calm confident tone, "You gorgeous. What's your name?"

"Please, if you think you have a chance with me, think again."

He winked at her and said in a smug tone, "We'll see about that."

Blair narrowed her eyes at him and had that same mischievous smile show up on her face. "What makes you so sure of that?"

He smirked yet again and leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Because I get what I want."

Blair made a face of disgust and stormed off while he just chuckled to himself. Then someone came up from behind him and suggested, "Don't waste your time with that one, she definitely doesn't put out. Trust me, I've tried a hundred times before."

Dan turned around and surely enough it was the most known bad boy in school, Chuck Bass. "The name's Chuck Bass, I take it you're the new kid."

"Yep, Dan Humphrey, my father is Rufus Humphrey. Your father must be Bart Bass."

"Yep, he grew up here and went to school with Rufus. He always mentioned Rufus and told me they used to do this and that and all the crazy shit when they were our age. Blah blah blah…all of his stories get tiring after awhile."

He chuckled. He said jestingly, "Same here. Now my dad is just boring I swear I tell him he should stop being so tense and have a few drinks and a cigarette."

Chuck chuckled too, "I swear my old man is the same way, he won't even let me open up my own business."

The bell rang and everyone got to class except for Chuck and Dan. They just ditched class and roamed the streets of Manhattan and they both talked about girls, golf, and more about their family life. It was like old friends reminiscing about their past lives. Chuck said, "Got any booze?"

Dan took out a flask from the inside of his jacket pocket and smiled from ear to ear. As he handed it to Chuck, he said in a delighted tone, "Liquor is a man's best friend."

"Amen to that."

Chuck took a big sip of the liquor and handed it back to Dan. "Dan, I'm having this party tonight, my dad will be out of town on business and you have to come. Did I mention prostitutes and booze will be added as a bonus?"

He lit up at the idea of prostitutes and booze. "I'm so there man."

He closed the door behind him as he entered his new home, his mansion. He went straight to his room and unpacked his belongings. Then he stumbled upon one picture he never wanted to see again. It was a picture of him and his old girlfriend, Vanessa. In the picture, they were at the beach just splashing each other in the water. It brought back a lot of memories he was hoping to hide away and it also showed his pain that he was hoped that would vanish.

_Flashback:_

"_Dan, we need to talk," those were the dreadful four words that she said to him while they were in his bedroom at his old house._

_He forced a nod unsure if he wanted to hear what she had to say. "Sure, what's up?"_

_She stumbled on her words, "How…how can I-I say this..." She let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. Then when she opened her eyes to look at him again, she had a pained expression on her face. "I think we should break up."_

_He looked confused and hurt. "What? Why?"_

"_Because…because I'm in love with someone else."_

_There was a lump in his throat and as he tried to hold back the tears he said, "Who?"_

_She hesitated. "I'm in love with…Casey. I also…slept with him."_

_He was stunned and speechless for a minute that it was all of a sudden quiet in the room. He looked at her and she was crying and she finally said, "I'm sorry Dan, I really didn't mean for this to happen this way."_

_He started to feel his rising anger. He said in a provoked tone, "You slept with my best friend and you didn't mean for this to happen?!"_

_She shook her head while saying, "We really didn't mean for this to happen this way. We really didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_Stop saying 'we'. Just say his god damn name."_

"_Fine. Casey and I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_Remember when I said those three words to you and you said them back, did you mean it or were you lying?"_

"_I wasn't lying Dan I meant it when I said I loved you but when Casey and I hung out even more I started to fall for him. He understood in me, he believed in me."_

_Dan started to raise his voice, "_I _understood you. _I _believed in you. Hell _I _changed for you, I stopped ditching school, I quit smoking and drinking, and I even stopped going to parties and stopped getting into trouble."_

"_I know Dan and I even fell for you even more. I knew from the start you were a good guy and you even proved that to me and for that I'm grateful for everything I shared with you. In fact, I hope we can still be friends and I hope you can forgive Casey and still be his friend as well."_

_He just shook his head and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're unbelievable. If you expect me to forgive you or Casey you're wasting your time. Don't expect to talk to me for a while. In fact why don't you get the hell out of my house!"_

_She nodded. When she was facing the door, she said sympathetically, "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, I just expect you to forgive me in your own time when you feel like you're not hurting anymore." _

_When she left, tears started to fall down his face and he curled up on to his bed hoping to never feel like this again or to never fall in love again._

He wanted to throw that picture away but something inside of him told him not to. So he put it back into the box and continued to unpack the rest of his things. He was still in love with Vanessa and he missed her deeply but he promised himself he would try to move on and the way he carried himself made him look like he never had his heart broken. Chuck's party would distract him away from Vanessa and away from the pain he felt.

Someone knocked on the door and he said, "Come in."

Jenny came in and crossed her arms looking disappointed. "Ditched school again today?"

He said in a fed up tone, "If you're going to give me one of those boring ass lectures about staying in school and being able to graduate then I really don't feel like hearing it today."

"I went by your first period and your teacher told me you didn't show up to class. How delightful! Just when we are about to start over again you want to screw everything up!"

He just rolled his eyes and said in an agitated tone, "Jenny, leave me alone. I'M the older brother here, I can do whatever I want and _you _can't stop me."

She challenged him, "If you don't go to school tomorrow I will tell dad you're ditching school again."

"Go ahead, I don't care. What's the worse he could do? He's not around half of the time anyway."

"He could ground you or even worse you would have to live with mom and her lovely new husband or there's the option of boarding school."

He hated the option of boarding school more than living with his mom and his stepdad. His dad always tried to be strict with him but he thought his dad wouldn't go that far. He said carelessly, "I'll take my chances." As he stormed out of his room his sister demanded, "Hey, I'm not finished talking to you yet. Where are you going?"

"Oh yes you are. I'm going out and getting away from you."

She called out to him from a distance, "Just you wait Dan, when Dad's home and you get back, you'll be in for a rude awakening!"

He said sarcastically, "I'm shaking in my boots."

He took off in his limo to go to Chuck's place since he had no where else to go and he felt the need to take the pressure off of things, like drinking and getting wasted, that would loosen him up for sure. The thought of boarding school, Vanessa, his mom, his dad, his stepdad, and Jenny were all too much for him to handle right now.

He knocked on Chuck's apartment door and heard giggling inside, then he heard a woman's voice and he had the feeling that he was interrupting something. Chuck opened the door and he caught Dan scratching the back end of his neck, a feeling of awkwardness swept through him. He queried, "Hey Chuck. Is this a bad time?"

Chuck looked behind his shoulder and now two girls were talking and laughing in the background. He looked back at Dan. "Not at all, in fact you're just in time. I'd like you to meet someone."

Dan followed him with no questions asked, he knew what was about to come. He saw two girls sitting on the couch and they both had risqué clothing on. He focused on the red head, she had a tattoo on her arm, it was picture of a cobra and she also had a nose piercing. Her piercing blue eyes now focused on him as he entered the room. She smiled seductively as Chuck introduced him, "Dan this is Norah," he pointed to the girl with curly black hair and dark skin and then he pointed to the girl with the piercing blue eyes and red hair. "This is Julie."

Dan whispered low into Chuck's ear, "I get the red head."

Chuck whispered back, "Perfect."

Julie's attentiveness on Dan made Dan feel like she wanted dibs on him as well. Dan asked Chuck, "You got a guest bedroom?"

"Yep, three of them upstairs, take your pick."

Dan took Julie by the hand and led her upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms. The room was decorated in beige and white and there were pictures of Paris, Italy, and Canada up on the walls and in a way in reminded him of his dad's old room. As he turned his attention to the room, Julie started rubbing her hands on his chest and stated, "You look so tense. When's the last time you had sex?"

He lied, "Last month."

"Ok well is something on your mind?"

He shook his head and lied again. Truth is he was thinking about Vanessa and the first time he made love to her. He wanted all those feelings and memories of her to go away and then there was another distraction right in front of him and he took it. He said, "Nope, nothing is on my mind but you know what would make me feel better?"

She said satisfied, "This." She kissed him intensely and he kissed her back as well. This distraction wasn't working for him as much he thought it would, it just made him run away even further from his problems. They both continued to make out on the bed when he suddenly took off his shirt and she started to take hers off but then he stopped her by saying, "I can't do this."

He put his shirt back on as she asked, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and he pondered on the thought if he should tell her the truth or if he should keep it inside. He never really opened up to anyone except for Vanessa and now that she was out of his life he didn't feel the need to show the sensitive side to anyone not even Chuck.

He said, "It's personal but if you could pretend like we had sex when we go downstairs that would be great."

She gave him a nod of approval and she asked, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

He smiled and said in a concealed tone, "I'm definitely sure." He grabbed the flask from his jacket pocket and drank the last of his liquor at a fast pace. He said in a joyous tone, "Time for a refill."

She agreed with him, "Yeah I sure could go for a drink as well."

They both went downstairs and into the kitchen to find bottles of booze everywhere. They both had five shots of vodka and he started to feel a buzz coming on and he started to feel happy and content with the feeling he was getting because he got distracted away from Vanessa.

A few hours later, people from school started showing up and prostitutes were being paid by the hour. Dan was still on the go with alcoholic beverages, he did a round of jello shots and pool with Chuck. They both made jokes with each other and talked about how wasted they were getting. Someone from behind them said in an upbeat tone, "Chuck, great party!"

They both turned around to see a tipsy tall blonde with an enormous grin on her face, Chuck said pleasurably, "Serena, long time no see."

She said with excessive sweetness, "Aww, Chuck I've missed you soooo much. We really have to hang out sometime soon."

He agreed, "Indeed we do."

She all of a sudden turned her attention to Dan and clumsily got closer to him. She fell right into his arms and started laughing hysterically. She said, "I'm so sorry. Clumsy me is always falling over things."

Dan said in a anticipating tone , "Honey, you can fall into my arms anytime."

She giggled once more again and then she said jestingly, "Oh stop you're making me blush!"

"By the way I'm Dan Humphrey, pleasure to meet you."

She took a bow in front of him, "Serena Van Der Woodsen at your service, Dan Humphrey."

Chuck asked nonchalantly, "So where's your partner in crime?"

She gasped as she said surprisingly, "I have a partner in crime? Does that mean I'm going to jail?"

He chuckled. He said coherently, "No, I mean Blair. Where is she?"

She waved her hand out carelessly as she said, "Ahh who cares she's such a downer and a party pooper!"

Dan asked curiously, "Then why are you friends with her?"

"Because at the end of the day she's still my friend and I love her, no matter what."

Dan said sarcastically, "Wow, I think I'm going to cry."

She demanded, "Hey there will be no crying Mr."

Chuck interrupted, "Look who the cat dragged in."

He narrowed his eyes at something behind Dan. Dan had the urge to turn around to see who it was that was crashing the party. He saw the attractive feisty brunette but he could tell that she brought along company, Nate Archibald. They were friends until Chuck started to insult Blair way to many times by calling her 'slut' or 'bitch' and Nate always stook up for her when she was being put down. Of course he didn't feel the need to like Blair because she wouldn't sleep with him. As Blair was heading toward their direction Dan just look satisfied by the way she walked like she took charge and he thought to himself how much fun it would be to mess with her.

He said "So, we meet again and I'm guessing this time that you would be Blair."

She disregarded that he was even there and paid more attention to Serena. "Serena let's go. I think you've had a little too much fun for tonight."

She said in a perky tone, "Oh hey Blair I was just telling…"

Dan informed her, "My name's Dan."

"I was just telling Dan about you, I told him you were a party pooper."

Blair denied, "I am _not _a party pooper, I just don't like seeing you screwed up all the time," she gave Dan a dirty ass look, "especially wasting your time on guys like Dan."

He just kept on smiling feeling no indifference at all to what she said and instead he felt joyous to her irrational behavior. She said irritated, "Nothing bothers at all huh?"

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me it's not working instead it's all backfiring on you," he retorted.

As she got close up to him he felt the desire to hold and kiss her in his arms. "Ok well what if I called you a self centered asshole or a cold hearted prick. Would that offend you at all?"

He chuckled at her pathetic attempt at insulting him. "Darling, if that's the best you can do then my answer would be no, you're not offending me at all."

"What if I did this," she socked him in the arm and still nothing at all got to him.

"I kind of actually enjoyed it."

She clenched her teeth together and clenched her hands into fists. "I loathe you."

"Well I like you a lot. Would that offend you?"

She said through her teeth, "Yes it would."

Nate stepped in front of Blair and warned him, "Leave her alone asshole."

"Hey I didn't start anything. Clearly your girlfriend started it but I don't mind I kind of like it when she tries to put me down, it's quite hot."

He grabbed him by the shirt. "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you're _offending _her and if I ever see you do that to her again I'll make sure you'll get a black eye."

"Whatever dude just let me go."

"Not until you apologize to her."

"Are you kidding me? I didn't do _anything _to her."

Chuck added, "Yeah you heard the man, he didn't do anything to her. So let him go and get the hell out of my house."

Nate didn't let him go he still was expecting for an answer out of Dan. Dan just rolled his eyes at Nate and finally said stated sourly, "Fine, I'm sorry if I offended your girlfriend."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

He took his hands off of Dan and told Blair, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded. "Come on Serena, let's go."

"No, I'm staying here with Dan and you can't make me go with you."

"Fine, I'll just tell Lily that you got drunk and crashed Chuck's party. How does that sound to you?"

She faced Dan and frowned, "I got to go. I'll see you later."

He watched them as they made their exit out of Chuck's apartment. His good mood faded and he still looked bothered by what Nate had said to him. He asked Chuck, "Who was that guy?"

Chuck said, "Nate Archibald."

All of a sudden, a brilliant plan came to his mind. A plan that he knew that had a possibility to work and he was going to test it out the next day at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to say thank you to all you Dair fans out there for reading, liking, and reviewing my story. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, it's a little short and I apologize.**

Chapter 2

Before the bell rang to first period, Jenny pulled Dan aside and threatened him with her finger pointed in his face. He rolled his eyes and demanded, "Jenny, what is it now."

She lectured, "Promise me you'll go to first period and you won't get in trouble."

Her warred expression made him surrender with his hands in the air and he said, "Ok, ok, fine. I will promise not to get in trouble today."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly and then he cringed as he took a step back. "Do me a favor, don't hug me in public again or else I'm going to have to put you in head lock position."

"Dully noted, see ya later big brother."

They both said their goodbyes and went off to their classes. Dan had biology for first period and it was his least favorite subject but when he saw the person that made his day better it turned into his favorite subject of the day. She was sitting alone in the middle row with no lab partner, so he placed himself next to her. She said under her breath, "Not you again."

"Oh yes and guess what I'm your new lab partner. Fantastic isn't it?"

"There's another empty seat in the back, go sit over there."

He said in a delighted tone, "Nope, not a chance."

"Why must you desperately attempt to act like an idiot just to get my attention? It's very annoying, foolish, and a waste of time."

He bragged, "One, I'm not an idiot and two, I don't even have to try. Plus it's annoying, foolish, and a waste of time to you but not to me…no sirree, in fact I think it's quite entertaining."

She pulled him closer but by the shirt. They were face to face yet again and he just wore another smug ass grin. "Whatever. I know what you're doing and it's pretty clear that I would less likely be interested in you. So do me a favor and stop playing mind games with me because I don't have time to keep up with your immaturity and plus I have better things to do than to talk to you."

He was not at all fooled by her answer, instead he had a better comeback. "If you're really the least bit interested in me you would of ignored me by now but here you are still face to face with me complaining how much I'm bothering you."

She was speechless and she couldn't come up with a better comeback. She just scowled at him while he still looked satisfied with his answer. He winked at her and said, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She released her grip from his shirt and he mentioned, "Oh and by the way I was wondering if I could get Serena's phone number from you."

She ignored him this time as he continued, "Fine, I'll just ask you for it after class then."

Her teeth clenched together and she said, "Not a chance."

"Fine, I'll just ask her myself."

She said testily, "No you won't."

He teased her, "Oh yes I will and you can't stop me."

"She's actually not here today she stayed home with a hangover."

He said willingly, "Ok then I'll just ask her tomorrow."

She said harshly, "No you won't."

"Yes I will and I'm going to ask her out."

She grimaced. "If you do I will-"

"Get Nate to beat me up. Fairly predictable."

When the second bell rang for class Blair got quickly quiet. When Blair was simply trying to work on her assignment she would glance up to see Dan doodling on his notebook and he'd catch her looking at him that she quickly turned away. When she'd catch him glancing at her he would quickly look back at his notebook. She wore a scoff expression as she said, "Quit looking at me."

He said rationally, "Tell you what, I'll quit looking at you when you quit looking at me. There, does that seem fair to you."

"Dream on, I wasn't looking at you by the way," she denied

"You so were looking at me, you were checking me out," he said conceitedly.

"Please, you are so self centered. Is there anyone you can think of other than yourself?"

"Actually yes, you."

She said sarcastically, "Ahh you think of me, you shouldn't have."

"Does Nate ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She looked appalled by his offensive question. "Of course he does, he's my boyfriend for crying out loud. What kind of question is that?!"

"Hey no need to get your panties in a bunch. I was just asking, sorry if I came off as an asshole. I was just curious."

"What makes you so curious if my boyfriend tells me if I'm beautiful or not?"

"Because you need to hear it and if I was your boyfriend I'd tell you or at least show you how much you are beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, like I'm supposed to fall for a line like that."

He laughed lightly. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh I don't hate you, I just strongly dislike you. You drive me crazy to no end and your narcissistic attitude makes me extremely ill."

He nodded like everything was suddenly clear to him now. He placed one hand on his chest and added sarcastically, "Well that's good to hear because for a minute there I thought you just hated my guts but now that I hear that you just dislike me it makes me feel so much better about myself."

She gave him a fake smile and informed him, "Good to hear, now that we got everything out of our system, it's time for me to get back to work."

She noticed that the teacher, Mr. Weaver, kept pretending to clear his throat just so that they could pay attention to his lecture. She went back to taking notes while he went back to doodling on his notebook. For the rest of the period they didn't say a word to each other and it made her wonder if he was up to something. She looked over his shoulder to see what he was doodling and it was mostly just random stuff, like guitars, rocket ships, thunderbolts, and bottles.

After class was over, he finally said something to her. "See ya later, Waldorf." He winked at her and she just rolled her eyes at him when he left for his next class.

During lunchtime Dan scanned the cafeteria to find a table to sit at and luckily he found Chuck sitting by a group of girls who seemed to be laughing at something he said. As he went up to Chuck's table he said, "Do you feel like ditching today?"

Chuck looked at Dan and then back at the group of girls, "Excuse us ladies, Daniel and I have to talk about something, privately."

The group of girls left the table and then they were both left alone to talk to each other. Chuck agreed, "Hell yes I'm ready to ditch. I've been bored out of mind all day."

"You didn't look bored when you were talking to those girls."

"Well aside from that I've been bored. We should do something crazy, like get high or something."

Getting high would be the highlight of his day. It would put him in a much happier place, somewhere he wished to be sometimes considering he had his heart broken by the girl he still loved. It would send him off into his own little world where everything would be okay again.

He gave him a big grin. "I'm definitely in. I need this."

"Great, let's go."

Just like that, no worries, no hassle to try to be good, they were gone in a jiffy and he seemed not to care about anybody other than himself. Deep down in his heart he wanted to be a good brother for Jenny but he didn't have the guts to prove it to her, he was a coward and he didn't even care.

**A/N: I will be updating some time this week! In the meantime, you guys are all on a cliffhanger, muhahaha. Haha, sorry I got carried away. ;]**


End file.
